List of Cube Ultra Hardcore winners
Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore '' '''Cube Ultra Hardcore Winners' lists all the winners of past and current seasons of Cube UHC. The winner or winning team, depending on team season, are listed below. A participant/team are listed as the winner/winning team once they are the last standing person/team. If a team member(s) is eliminated while in combat, the participant still receives the victor. The only exceptions to this is in Season 4, once when the Purple Team was the last standing team but was defeated, thus listing the Ender Dragon becoming the first mob to win in Cube UHC. '' In Season 12, a similar event occured but this time the Ender Dragon was defeated, giving the #ChiTownKillerz the victor, while few teams were alive. Season 12, also has the first to have a set of winners. This was due to the already defeated Ender Dragon, and the remaining teams agreed on continue fighting, for a 1.5st place, which was earned by The Ducklings. Notes **Dowsey died early on, but is considered a winner because his team was the last team standing'' *''*Team Purple didn't technically win the season, the Ender Dragon did, but they were the last team standing. '' *''*MrMitch died early on because of poor internet connections'' Trivia *HBomb has only won all of his seasons when he is in teams. **The same applies to Tomahawk and MrMitch, making Team Deep Voice (S8) a team composed of players who only won in Team Seasons. **HBomb has also never won any Season played in 1.7 . *Tofuu and Talekio are the only players to win 2 seasons in a row. **If you count Practice Season 11 as a Season, Talekio was the first Player to ever win 3 seasons in a row. * Tofuu is the first player to win 2 Solo Seasons. If you count Practice Season 11 as a Season, Talekio is the second player to win 2 Solo Seasons. If you don't count Practice Season 11, Grape is the second player to win 2 Solo Seasons. *Tofuu , HBomb, and Talekio are the only players to get 3 victories. **If HBomb's Season 4 was counted as win, HBomb is currently the player with the most amount of wins totalling of 4 wins (or 3.5) *The Ender Dragon is the only winner that is not a participant, but a mob. *Dowsey (Season 2) and MrMitch (Season 8) are the only two winners to have died before the final fight **In Season 4, HBomb was killed by Graser, but his team managed to be the last team standing *Tybzi (Season 4) and MrMitch (Season 8) won/became the last team standing without making a single kill **Dowsey in Season 2 did not directly kill anyone but his portal trap eliminated two players *As of Season 13, Dowsey is the only former winner who was removed from the UHC roster *Winners of Season 10, Talekio and Kiingtong were ranked 1st and 2nd respectively in Season 9 *Season 12, consist of two winners, an Official and Secondary. **Rusher, Pat and Bayani were awarded a 0.5 win as being the last team standing. *There has yet to be a female participant that has won a season. *Grapeapplesauce has won both mumble seasons (seasons 7, 13) Category:Tables Category:A to Z